Fluid-ejecting devices such as print heads often incorporate a slotted substrate in their construction. It is desirable to form slotted substrates having fluid-handling slots positioned closely together on the substrate. Some current slotting techniques cannot produce slots as close together as desired. Other existing technologies produce slotted substrates having a high failure rate due to cracking. For these and other reasons, there is a need for the present invention.